1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distribution box, especially to a distribution box with an auto resistance matching means which can automatically either provide grounding for a connector of a distribution box before a cable is connected, or remove the grounding after the cable is connected.
2. Description of Related Art
Distribution boxes are used to integrate and/or distribute signals. Shown in FIG. 4 is a conventional distribution box (50). The distribution box (50) has a plurality of connectors (52) formed on walls of a box-like body. Each connector (52) has an inner terminal electrically connecting therewith and an interior distribution circuit. The distributor circuit can integrate and/or distribute signals coming from one or more cables (30) electrically connecting therewith.
In this kind of distributor, the distributor circuit is not able to judge whether a connector (52) is connecting with a cable or not and will send signals indiscriminately to every connector (52). Signals to a connector (52) which does not have a cable (30) connection therewith will have a negative effect in the form of decay or interference the signals sent to other connectors, (52). For example, in the case of cable TV, the amount of connectors (52) of the distributors is often very large, and the aforementioned effect is therefore also very serious.
This problem is often resolved by connecting a grounding line to the connectors (52) that do not have a cable connecting therewith. However, it is very strenuous labor to insert a grounding line into the connectors (52) that are not in use, remove the grounding line from the connectors (52) if insertion of a cable (30) is needed, and replace the cable (30) with a grounding line if the signal sent to the cable (30) is not needed any longer, especially when the connectors are in a great amount.